femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha (The Silicon Assassin Project)
Samantha (Marlene Mc'Cohen) is an assassin in the 2013 episode "Dead Reckoning" of the TV short series "The Silicon Assassin Project". The seeting is in future Los Angeles. Samantha was at one time a member of President Medusa's team of female assassins that work to advance her cause. However, she has since gone rogue, operating solely for her own enjoyment. In the episode, Samantha drives to her next job. Shet gets out of her sportscar and makes the comment that she will steal the Jaguar in the garage of her target. She leaves the keys of her car in the backseat, and we see a beautiful girl dead with a bullet in her forehead on the seat as well. Samantha is wearing black lingerie, with black thigh high fishnet stockings attached to a garter belt. She enters the house carrying a pistol with a silencer attached to it. She walks past three schoolgirls having a sleepover party in the bedroom to come to the house office den of Freddy Jones (Tom Thomerson). The two engage in a chat about the upcoming assassination, and Mr. Jones does his best to talk his way out of it. In the end, Samantha shoots him as he attempts to go for his gun. On her way out, she shoots the girls in the bedroom. Samantha leans over the daughter (Elizabeth Anne Plumb) and whispers "Sorry Cindy, I didn't get to go to my graduation either". Next, we see Samantha accompanying Mr. Montgomery (Seth Lucas). The two enter a surf shop which serves as a front to a gangsters hideout. The shop is manned by Terri (Heather Rae Young), a knockdown gorgeous blonde. Mr. Montgomery is acquainted with Terri, and the two engage in small talk. Terri tells Montgomery that she will be hitting the waves at Rodondo Beach in the morning. Terri notices the pistol that Samantha is carrying and takes an instant dislike to the lovely brunette. Samantha tells Terri "Don't stare, you might get yourself in trouble". After Montgomery introduces the two ladies, Samanthat makes the comment, "I don't like the beach, the ultraviolet rays were bad enough in the old days". Montgomery scolds her saying "Come on Sam, be nice to the receptionist, we like Terri, she's cool". Samantha continues glaring at the blonde as whe walks around the room. Montgomery asked Terri if the others had arrived, and Terri, said that they were already waiting for him. After announcing Mr. Montgomery over the intercom, she offered the two some coffee or water. With that, Montgomery simply said "Samantha", and Sam pulled out her pistol and shot the lovely lady, once in the forehead, and the other in the stomach. Terri fell backward to the ground dead, and Samantha stood over her very proud of her demise. Samantha told Montgomery that they can't be too careful about leaving any witnesses. He responded that she shouldn't keep taking those extra hit jobs anymore. He said he heard about the gangster, Mr. Jones, and questioned her about killing the daughter as well. Samantha answered that her "sisters and herself train to be assassins, so we don't mess around. We practice, and then we go out and use our guns". Montgomery, responded "I think you're playing with fire deer, and I would hate to see you get burned". Inside the meeting, Samantha and Mr. Montgomery sat around a desk with Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Talbot, and a henchwoman (Alexandra Choi) carrying a machine gun. The meeting had to do with the underground and the protection of President Medusa (Brinke Stevens). Mr. Reynolds outed Mr. Talbot as a spy, and all the sudden there was a Mexican standoff between all the parties. Mr. Raynolds got up and said, "Beware of the Silicon Assassin". He then snapped his fingers and disappeared. With that Montgomery summoned "Samantha", who immediately shot the henchwoman in the forehead. Talbot then shot Samantha in the forehead, and the two the remaining gentleman shot each other, leaving all dead. Gallery screenshot_14745.png screenshot_14750.png 2ykutf.gif 2ykuym.gif 2ykv2u.gif 2ykv65.gif 2ykvew.gif 2ykvhx.gif Heather Rae Young assassin3.gif 2ykvmz.gif screenshot_14748.png screenshot_14749.png 2yku4e.gif 2ykt9w.gif screenshot_14747.png 2yku9p.gif Heather Rae Young assassin6.gif screenshot_14746.png 2ykvxg.gif screenshot_14752.png 2ykw56.gif screenshot_14751.png screenshot_14744.png Category:2010s Category:Assassin Category:Bra and Panties Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Garter Belt Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thigh High Stockings Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Man Kills Villainess